Finał rodem z Hollywood
Stars vs. Losers Odcinek 20 Recap Odcinek 1. Tyler wstaje z ziemi. Tyler: A nas nikt nie zna! Przez co jesteśmy nieprzewidywalni! Cody: Dokładnie! Atlantha wstaje. Atlantha: Nie znają nas, przez to jesteśmy dla nich zagrożeniem! Odcinek 2. Alejandro łapie gwiazdę, a Agata dostaje czerwony krzyżyk. Agata: Czekaj! Ile miałam głosów. Chris: Niech policzę ... 4. Agata: Co? Sadie, Aminet, Alejandro i Heather?! Heather: Sorry. Ratowałam własny tyłek... Odcinek 3. Chris: A czerwony krzyżyk dostanie dzisiaj ... Alejandro! Arthur łapie gwiazdę, a Alejandro obrywa czerwonym krzyżykiem. Alejandro: Co?! Wy. Wy na mnie głosowaliście! Heather: Czy to nie było oczywiste? Alejandro: Ale... Odcinek 4. Aminet jest wściekła. Chris: Widzisz Aminet? Ty na pewno odpadasz! Aminet: Zapłacicie mi za to! Venus! Owen: Głosuje na Arthura by został! Arthur: Tak! Dzięki! Vera: Tak! Sadie również wpada do wagonika kopalnianego. Sadie: Nie! Aminet: Nie odpuszczę... Chris odpycha wagonik, po czym wagonik leci po wybiciu się ze Skoczni Frajerów. Odcinek 5. Chris: Zostały nam dwie osoby. Znienawidzona przez Venus, Courtney i potulny Owen. Courtney i Owen siedzą zdenerwowani. Chris: Ale to Owen dziś dostanie Czerwony krzyżyk! Courtney łapie Gwiazdę. Courtney: Tak! Odcinek 6. Chris: I zostali nam dwaj panowie Tyler i Rick. Zbliżenie na ich przerażone twarze. Rick: Ile razy mam przepraszać... Chris: Czerwony Krzyżyk powędruje do... Ricka! Rick spuścił głowę i wsiadł do Wagonika Kopalnianego. Rick: Sorka. Wyba... Chris zepchnął Wagonik. Po chwili Rick leciał już w powietrzu. Odcinek 7. Wszyscy, którzy jeszcze zostali zaczęli dobijać się do drzwi. Po chwili dobiegł do nich przerażony i zmęczony Philip. Philip: Szybko! Kathy: Co się dzieje? Noah: Tak. Mów szybko! Philip: Ta wielka macka porwała Aarona! I idzie chyba tutaj! Arthur: Co?! Została nas tylko ósemka... to nieco straszne... Vera: Tak... boję się. Po chwili drzwi otworzyła im Brooke. Wszyscy niczym zwierzęta wbiegli do środka i zaczęli barykadować drzwi i okna. Odcinek 8. Chris: O dziwo... Ivan. Łap! Ivan dostaję w głowę swoją gwiazdą. Ivan: Dzięki! Bolało! Chris: Ależ nie ma za co... Bridgette i Veus zdenerwowane spojrzały się na siebie. Bridgette: Co?! Głosowaliście na mnie? Venus: I na mnie? Chris: Jedna z was dzisiaj odpadnie... różnicą jednego głosu odpada dziś... Dramatyczna muzyka rozlega się po całym amfiteatrze. Ekran przedzielił się by ukazać obie twarze. Zarówno Bridgette jak i Venus były zdenerwowane... Chris: Venus! Do widzenia... Venus smutna wstała i poszła do skoczni. Wszyscy poszli za nią by się z nią pożegnać.. Odcinek 9. Bridgette łapie Gwiazdę. Bridgette: Lindsay? Chris: Zostali nam tylko Philip i Lindsay... a ostatnia Gwiazda wędruje do ... Philipa! Philip: Co?! Nie chcę! Wszyscy zdziwieni patrzeli na Philipa. Lindsay: Chyba czas się żegnać... Philip: Nie! Ponieważ ja odchodzę! Wszyscy zdziwieni jeszcze bardziej zaczęli między sobą rozmawiać... Chris: Jesteś pewien? Philip: Tak! Chcę do Japonii! Odcinek 10. Zapadła grobowa cisza... Atlantha: Zaskoczenie... Heather: Ale jak to?! Mój sojusz był taki silny!!! Moreno: Podziękuj wiesz komu... Heather: A więc... Ochroniarze zabrali Heather do Wagonika i po chwili widać było jak szybuje w powietrzu. Odcinek 11. Chris: Ostatnia Gwiazda wędruje do... Dramatyczna Muzyka. Chris: Do Moreno. Moreno: I dobrze! Kathy: Co?! Dlaczego ja... Katie: Wybacz... zaczynałaś być niebezpieczna dla otoczenia... Kathy: Chciałam być tylko twoją przyjaciółką! Kathy wyrywa statyw i rzuca nim w Katie, która skutecznie go unika. Katie: Ale z niej wariatka! Odcinek 12. Moreno: Wy chyba nie... Atlantha: Właśnie tak... Chris: Chyba wszyscy wiemy jak się to skończy... ostatnia Gwiazda jest dla Atlanthy! Atlantha: Super... Atlantha łapie Gwiazdę. Katie: Ale... jak ty mogłaś... Atlantha: Przepraszam... Katie: Ty... Podest na którym siedziała Katie wystrzelił ją prosto do wagonika, który potoczył się do skoczni i Katie poszybowała w powietrzu. Odcinek 13. Ekran przedzielił się na pół na jednej części była Lindsay, a na drugiej Courtney. W tle było słychać dramatyczną muzyczkę. Chris: Lindsay!!! Lindsay: Ivan? Dlaczego?! Ivan: Zaprzyjaźniłaś się ze mną wyłącznie dla sojuszu... Lindsay: To nie było tak! Naprawdę cię polubiłam! Ivan: Naprawdę? Lindsay: Naprawdę! Byliśmy naprawdę dobrymi przyjaciółmi... Lindsay i Ivan przytulili się. Vera: Jakie to słodkie!! Odcinek 14. Moreno: Załatwmy to szybko. Chris: A więc ostatnia Gwiazda wędruje do... Atlanthy! Atlantha: Uff... Moreno: Że co?! Nie ma dogrywki? Chris: Nie. Tylko ty nie oddałeś głosu na siebie... Tyler: '''Oo! '''Moreno: Jak ja cię ty mały dorwę! Moreno zaczął kroczyć w stronę Wagonika Kopalnianego, gdy Moreno dostał w głowę Gwiazdą, od Chrisa. Moreno: Ale za co? Atlantha: Właśnie, za co?! Odcinek 15. Ivan złapał gwiazdę i odetchnął z ulgą. Ivan: Szkoda cię... papa... Brooke: Ale... Chris: Do wagonika kopalnianego tędy... Chris wskazał na Wagonik Kopalniany. Brooke: Dobra, dobra, ale zanim to zrobię muszę coś powiedzieć... Chris: Słuchamy! Brooke: Ukrywałam to od odcinka, gdy zadebiutowałam, ale wiem kto jest zdrajcą! '' Wszyscy westchnęli!'' Odcinek 16. Atlantha: Tee emocje... Chris: A więc została nasza parka, exparka czy co teraz? Moreno: Mam to gdzieś... wolę kogoś innego... Katie: Phi! Chris: Zatem nie zdziwi cię fakt, że dostałeś całe jedenaście głosów... wynika na to, że tylko ty na siebie nie głosowałeś... Moreno: Co?! Atlantha: To było przewidywalne... Vera: Sam sobie nagrabiłeś... Chris: Moreno... żegnaj... Moreno bez słowa wsiadł. Z wagonika powiedział tylko "Zemszcze się" ale tak, że nikt tego nie usłyszał... Odcinek 17. Wszyscy siedzieli cicho i spokojnie, naglę znienacka ktoś wstał. Cody: Tak! Ja się zdecyduje! Courtney: Co?! Arthur: No niespodziewany zwrot akcji! Cody: Wiem kto jest zdrajcą! Chris: Więc... Cody: Zdrajcą jest... Dramatyczna muzyka. Cody: Tyler! Courtney zaczęła się śmiać. Courtney: Ta ślamazara jest zdrajcą? Chyba w snach! Chris: Ale to akurat prawda... gratuluje Cody! Za tydzień będziesz nietykalny... Courtney: Co?! Odcinek 18. Vera upadła i zaczęła płakać. Chwilę później przyszedł do niej Arthur. Był zły na dziewczynę. Chłopak już miał zacząć płakać. Arthur: Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? Vera: Nie chciałam! Pocałował mnie jak gdyby nigdy nic! Nie spodziewałam się tego i Bridgette i Ivan to widzieli! Arthur: Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś! Vera: Nie było o czym. Vera i Arthur płakali, ale nie zamierzali się przytulić. Arthur: Nie ufałaś mi... wiedziałem! Wiedziałem! Vera: I co?! Mam błagać na kolanach? Vera zatkała usta i odwróciła głowę. Arthur: Widać... to wszystko było iluzją... dobrze by było... jakbyśmy się... rozstali. Vera nie odpowiedziała, a Arthur odszedł. Chwilę później załamana Vera wstała. Trzęsła się i była emocjonalnie rozbita. Vera: Dlaczego... to musiało się tak skończyć! Dlaczego?! Vera zaczęła krzyczeć. Odcinek 19. Ivan: Czekaj. Znaczy to jednak, że Courtney i Cody odpadli? Chris: Tak! Courtney: Co?! Courtney wyłoniła się z pod gruzu cegieł. Courtney: To nie możliwe! Jak możesz wywalić największą gwiazdę tego programu? Chris: Normalnie. Do zobaczenia! Courtney i nieprzytomny Cody zostali wystrzeleni w powietrze. Odcinek 20. Chris: I tak dotrwaliśmy do finału. Kto wygra? A kto wróci z kwitkiem? Dowiecie się tego już dzisiaj! W Stars vs. Losers!!! Opening zainspirowany openingiem z 18 cyklu America's Next Top Model ANTM Cycle 18 Opening Parę napisów. Przewijają się loga I Love Money, In The Sea, The Shoping Time, My Small Restaurant i Around The World. Chris je wypycha i robi miejsce na logo Stars vs. Losers. Po chwili wypychają go ludzie z drużyny Zwycięzców. Arthur trzyma logo drużyny. Po czym zostaje wypchnięty przez Heather, która chciała się pokazać, Alejandro podchodzi do kamery i wysyła pocałunek, po czym rzuca się na niego Aminet. Na koniec przerażone na pobojowisko wchodzą Agata i Sadie. Następnie wszyscy zwycięzcy zostali wypchnięci przez Gwiazdy. Courtney przepycha się do kamery. Następnie Ivan rzuca razem z Moreno, Owenem w stronę kamery. Bridgette podchodzi do kamery z logiem drużyny, po czym wypycha ją Vera, która wysyła pocałunek do widzów. Venus podchodzi do kamery, a za chwile od niej odchodzi ustępując miejsce Lindsay z Philipem. Później wypychają ich ludzie z drużyny Loserów. Tyler biegnie do kamery z logiem drużyny, potyka się. Przechodzi po nim Noah, który zaprasza do siebie Atlanthe. Po czym odchodzą. Aaron i Kathy podnoszą Tylera i wynoszą go. Katie trzyma zdjęcie Sadie i płaczę, po chwili do kamery podchodzi Rick ze zdjęciem Very. Również płaczę. Na koniec Cody wzrusza ramionami i odchodzi. Po nich przychodzą Brooke i Duncan, ale zostają wyrzuceni przez Chrisa. Po czym pojawia się napis Stars vs. Losers. Patio 120px Atlantha i Noah siedzieli na patio. Rozmawiali o wydarzeniach z ostatniego odcinka. Atlantha: Nie wierzę, że razem znaleźliśmy się w finale. Naprawdę było blisko, a byśmy już tu nie byli. Noah: No... nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale zawdzięczamy finał... Beth! Atlantha: W sumie... zastanawiam się. Dlaczego wszyscy jej tak nienawidzą? A w szczególności Chris. Noah: Dlaczego? Atlantha: No tak... Noah: Wydaje mi się, że to przez te jej nękania Chrisa. Jak się nie mylę. (pokój zwierzeń)Atlantha: Strasznie zdołował mnie fakt, że byłam w najsłabszej dwójce z Noah. W sumie wiedziałam, że w finale byłoby nam trudno współpracować, ale na razie jesteśmy, gdzie jesteśmy! (pokój zwierzeń)Noah: Finałowa czwórka! O tak! A nie mówiłem? Po tym wszystkim co tutaj znosiłem na reszcie jestem w finale! Tak. Dziękuje Moreno. Osoby, dzięki której uniknąłem czterech eliminacji. Co. Teraz mi zazdrościsz? Jestem w finale, a ty nie! Atlantha: W ogóle. Kogo obawiałeś się najbardziej? Noah: Nie wiem. Chyba Courtney i Heather. Razem byłoby z nimi nie ciekawie w finale. Atlantha: Co racja, to racja... Noah: W sumie wiele osób było niebezpiecznych. Atlantha: No. Kathy i Aaron mogli spokojnie dojść daleko. Noah: Na szczęście dla nas nie doszli! Atlantha: Tak, ale rywali również nie mamy słabych! Noah: Racja. Bridgette znowu doszła daleko. I to dzięki sobie. Ivan też miał dobre momenty... Atlantha: Racja. Jednak bardziej obawiam się Bridgette w finale. Noah: Serio? Atlantha: Tak. Ivan jest za bardzo impulsywny, a Bridgette jest wredna i chytra. Noah: W sumie... Nagle z za drzew wyleciała dziewczyna, która złapała w sidła Atlanthę i Noah. Atlantha: Co?! O nie... Noah: Znowu się zaczyna! Dziewczyna zabrała Atlanthę i Noah do lasu. Pokoik na strychu 120px Bridgette i Ivan natomiast wypoczywali na strychu. Bridgette: Zawsze widziałam, że jestem zdolna by zajść do finału! Ivan: Ja też! Widzisz? Ty odpadłaś przed finałem w In The Sea, a ja odpadłem przed finałem w My Small Restaurant, a teraz jesteśmy! Tu! W finale! Bridgette: I dobrze... Ivan: Wiedziałem to od początku! Bridgette: To... dobrze? Ivan: Haha! Tyle wrogów pokonanych! Tyle miłostek, ale nie dałem się! Jako facet dotrwałem do finału! Bridgette złapała go za ramie. Bridgette: Słuchaj... wiem, że w twoim małym wrednym świecie osiągnąłeś szczyt szczęścia, ale my jeszcze walczymy! Ivan: Ale... Bridgette: Żadnych ale! My musimy jeszcze pokonać Atlanthę i Noah! Wtedy będzie dobrze. (pokój zwierzeń)Ivan: Przestało mi się podobać despotyczne zachowanie Bridgette. Jasne, że chcę wygrać i to widać, ale czy ona czasem nie przesadza? Przecież jak nie teraz... w sumie to ostatni dzwonek by coś wygrać... (pokój zwierzeń)Bridgette: Jeszcze nie możemy się cieszyć wygraną... Atlantha i Noah to bardzo silni przeciwnicy i jeżeli się nie postaramy to przegramy! Skłócić ich nie skłócimy... więc... pora na walkę! I to ja ją wygram! Ivan: Właściwie... Coś nagle wskoczyło przez dach i zapakowało do foliowego worka Bridgette i Ivana. Bridgette: Serio?! Chris! Teraz! Ivan: Nie wierzę! Jaskinia 120px Bridgette po chwili obudził się. Cała czwórka finalistów zamknięta była w wielkiej różowej klatce. Bridgette: Gdzie... gdzie my jesteśmy? Noah: Nie mam pojęcia, ale jeżeli coś tutaj jest nie tak... Atlantha: To na pewno jest wina Chris'a! Noah: Racja... Ivan: Aaa!!! Naglę ze ściany zaczął się wyłaniać wielki smoczek. Ivan: Ratunku! Beth: Proszę, proszę! Kogo my tu mamy! Bteh: K*rwa! Nareszcie! Bridgette: O nie... ta wariatka... i jej brzydszy klon? Bteh: Nie jestem k*rwa żadnym klonem!!! Beth: Właśnie! To moja kochanka! Wszyscy (razem z Bteh): Kochanka?! Bteh: Ja nie jestem K*rwa żadną twoją pie*doloną kochanką! Beth: Ale... Bteh: Pamiętaj, po co ci pier*olcu pomagam! Beth: Wiem... mamy zgwałcić Chrisa rolką papieru toaletowego, a później objąć władzę nad show zmieniając jego nazwę na Bteh vs. Beth! Bteh: Kur*a! Zdradziłaś nas! Beth: Spokojnie! Jest tylko jeden sposób by się wydostać! I oni go nie odgadną!!! Beth i Bteh wsiadły do wagonika w kształcie rolki papieru toaletowego i odjechały. Ivan: One chcą, na serio Chrisa tym zgwałcić?! Bridgette: One są takie głupie, że serio mogły na to wpaść... Atlantha zemdlała. Noah: Ejj... ludzie. Patrzcie do góry! Na górze wisiało wielkie didlo Beth, które powoli zmierzało w dół. Ivan: Aaa! Jestem jeszcze za młody i za mało gejowaty by umrzeć taką idiotyczną śmiercią! Bridgette spoliczkowała Ivana. Bridgette: Weź się ogarnij człowieku... nie potrzeba nam tutaj kolejnego trupa! Ivan: Ale ja chcę żyć! Ivan zaczął trzaskać o kraty. Okazało się, że drzwi były cały czas otwarte. Noah: Serio?! One kpią? Bridgette: Chyba tak... Noah wytargał Atlanthę z klatki, po czym wszyscy byli bezpieczni w jaskini. Po chwili przyleciała do nich mała sonda. Ivan: Co to ma być? Czy to kolejny spisek Beth i Bteh?! Z telewizorka w sondzie. ''Chris: Witajcie! Pewnie jesteście ciekawi dlaczego nie witam was osobiście. Zatem. Beth i Bteh na mnie polują i nie mogę pozwolić by mnie złapały. Więc ustawiłem w dwóch miejscach jeszcze wskazówki, które pozwolą wam do mnie dotrzeć. A... i widzowie głosowali.'' Wszyscy: Co?! ''Chris: Tak. Osoba z największą ilością głosów miała opuścić program... a tą osobą... będzie...'' Dramatyczna Muzyka. ''Chris: NOAH!'' Noah: Co?! Dlaczego! ''Chris: Niestety... to twój czas... Noah: Ale... Inna sonda przyleciała po Noah. Noah po chwili został przez nią zabrany i zniknął. Atlantha obudziła się. Atlantha: Co... się dzieje? ''Chris: Gratuluje waszej trójce. Dalej walczycie o zwycięstwo. Na wyspie znajdują się wszyscy uczestnicy SvL. Zatem powodzenia! I jeszcze jedno. Jeden z uczestników na eliminacyjną kartę. Zaczniesz rozmowę z tą osobą. Odpadasz! Powodzenia!'' Sonda z telewizorkiem odleciała. Atlantha: Znaczy, że Noah odpadł?! Dlaczego! Ivan: Widzowie... Atlantha: Nie! Muszę dla niego wygrać! Atlantha pobiegła w stronę dawnego Baraku Łamag. Bridgette: Jeszcze nie widziałam, by miała taki zapał. Cóż. Będzie ciekawie! Ivan: Co nie? Ivan odepchnął Bridgette i pobiegł w stronę Domu Gwiazd. Bridgette: Tak pogrywasz? Oj ja ci pokaże! Bridgette poszła za nim. Polana 120px Atlantha biegła zapłakana przez polanę. Na horyzoncie stał jednak Moreno i Tyler. Atlantha zatrzymała się. Cała trójka patrzała sobie w oczy. Moreno: Ciao, bella! Tyler: Jak tam samopoczucie? Atlantha: ... Moreno: Co? Bella nie ma się zamiaru odezwać do dżentelmenów? Tyler: Może po prostu boi się, że odpadnie, jak Noah? Moreno: Biedna, ale i zdeterminowana... ciekawe, co teraz pocznie? Tyler: Może nas ominie? (pokój zwierzeń)Atlantha: Dlaczego z całej wyspy musiałam trafić akurat na tych idiotów? Rozumiem, że to nie było by normalne, gdybym akurat ich nie spotkała, ale naprawdę muszę wygrać! I nie liczy się dla mnie już nic innego! Atlantha: Pomocy... Moreno: Słucham? Tyler: Co mówisz? Atlantha: Powiedziałam... na pomoc!!! Atlantha zaczęła krzyczeć ku niebu, po czym, gdy Moreno i Tyler odwrócili się, Atlantha uciekła. Moreno: Sprytna. Jednak nie wystarczająco sprytna! Tyler: Czyli? Moreno: Czyli... gonimy ją! Nie pozwolę jej uciec! Szczególnie teraz! Tyler i Moreno ruszyli za Atlanthą. Las 120px Ivan uciekał przed Heather i Courtney. Heather: Taki miałeś plan? Courtney: Nie darujemy ci tego, że nie jesteśmy w finale! Ivan: Co?! A jaka w tym moja wina!!! (pokój zwierzeń)Ivan: Biegnę sobie przez las, a tu naglę napotykam Heather i Courtney! Ratunku! Ja chcę żyć! Heather: Co! Boisz się? Ivan: Nie, ale chcę żyć!!! Naglę Heather złapała Ivan'a. Heather: Tak! Widzisz! Właśnie jestem w finale! Courtney: Co?! Courtney wyrwała od Heather, Ivana. Courtney: Jest mój! Heather: Chyba śnisz! Courtney: Nie? To ty sobie za dużo wyobrażasz? Heather: Jak ja... ci! Courtney: O nie! Heather i Courtney zaczęły się okładać, a Ivan spokojnie sobie poszedł. Dom Gwiazd 120px Bridgette weszła do pozornie pustego domu. Jednak to były wyłącznie złudzenia. Po chwili z za drzwi wyłoniła się Venus. Venus: Hej... Bridgette: H-hej! Venus: Ładna... pogoda, prawda? Bridgette: Czego niby chcesz? Venus: Ja? Niczego! Bridgette: Więc, co tutaj robisz? Venus: Nie wiem... czekam na kogoś... Bridgette: Na kogo? Venus: Na przykład... na ciebie! (pokój zwierzeń)Bridgette: Nie mogę! Gotka! I w dodatku wariatka!!! Bridgette: Słucham? Venus: Wiesz... Dramatyczna Muzyka. Venus: ... że jesteś wyeliminowana! Bridgette: Słucham? Venus: To ja mam eliminacyjną kartę. Przepraszam! Venus odeszła nie wyrażając jakiejkolwiek skruchy. Bridgette: To... to niemożliwe! Dlaczego! Nie!!! Sonda przyleciała po Bridgette. Bridgette: Nie zgadzam się! Nie dorwiecie mnie! Sonda zabrała Bridgette. Beth: Czyli Chris jeszcze jest w grze? Bteh: K*rwa! Za*ebiemy go na śmierć! Beth i Bteh wybiegł z domu i wsiadły do wagonika w kształcie rolki papieru toaletowego. Zgliszcza po Baraku Łamag 120px Atlantha ostatkiem sił dobrnęła do zgliszcz budynku. Schowała się przed Moreno i Tyler'em za kawałkiem muru. Moreno: Gracie! Dałaś nam spalić co nieco, ale nie pomoże ci to! Tyler: Myślisz, że się ukryjesz? Moreno: Ale spokojnie. Za niedługo pomożesz nam znaleźć Chrisa i to my zgarniemy całą kasę! Tyler: Powodzenia! Atlantha powoli przemieściła się za stertę gruzu. Moreno i Tyler po chwili byli w miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą chowała się Atlantha. Moreno: Boisz się nas? Przecież my ci nic nie zrobiliśmy! Tyler: Boisz się! Moreno: Spokojnie, chodź tutaj i zobacz co znaleźliśmy! Moreno wyciągnął sondę Chrisa z kieszeni. Moreno: Niestety... mamy jeden malutki problem. Tyler: Wiesz jaki? Moreno: Taki, że potrzeba jest tu odcisku jednego z finalistów. Tyler: A jesteś nią ty! Moreno: Więc jak... Nagle z za skał wyskoczyli Katie, Cody i Brooke. Cody: Nie pytaj się o nic! Nie mów nic Atlantha! Nie wiemy kto ma tą kartę! Katie rzuciła Atlanthcie sondę. Brooke: Masz i wygraj to! Katie: Tak wierzymy w ciebie! Atlantha złapała sondę. Rozpłakała się i po przeczytaniu wskazówki pobiegła. Moreno: Niech was! Tyler! Tyler: Tak! Moreno wyrwał się z uścisku i pobiegł za Atlanthą. Cody: Biegnij Katie! Poradzimy sobie! Pomóż Atlantcie! Katie: Dobra! Katie pobiegła za Moreno. Tyler: Uda ci się! Moreno!!! Ogródek za Domem Gwiazd 120px Ivan trzymał w ręce sondę od Chrisa. Ivan: "Jestem w moim domu. Chris." (pokój zwierzeń)Ivan: Dlaczego nie wpadłem na to od początku! Beth: Proszę, proszę! Bteh: Jesteś k*rwa! Ivan: Czego... czego wy ode mnie chcecie! Bteh: K*rwa! Porwać ci i za*ebać na śmierć! Ivan: Aaa! Beth związała Ivan'a i wsadziła do toaletowego wagonika. Beth: I didlo! Bteh: Nie czas! Jedziemy po jeb*nego Chrisa! Plac przed Willą Chrisa 120px Atlantha zdyszana stała przy Willi Chrisa. Ledwo oddychała, a cel znajdował się zaledwie 200 metrów przed nią. Atlantha: Udało... mi się... Moreno: Ale... co ci się udało? Atlantha: Co?! Ty! Moreno: Myślałaś, że tak prędko się mnie pozbędziesz? Atlantha: Zostaw mnie wreszcie w spokoju! Co ja ci takiego zrobiłam! Moreno: Co zrobiłaś! Już ja ci powiem co zrobiłaś! Przez ciebie odpadłem! Atlantha i Moreno stali na przeciwko siebie. Patrzyli na siebie i oboje mieli już dłużej ucieczek i pościgów. Atlantha: Nie dam się tak łatwo pokonać! Moreno: Tylko... pytanie. Czy myślisz, że ja się łatwo poddam? Atlantha: Nie poddasz się, ale już ja nie odpuszczę! Atlantha ruszyła w stronę Moreno. Niestety Moreno złapał ją za rękę i zablokował. Moreno: Serio? Aż tak łatwo masz zamiar dać mi wygrać? Atlantha: Puść mnie! Moreno: Nie tak prędko, bella! Musimy sobie parę rzeczy wyjaśnić! Atlantha: Czyli! Katie: Puść ją! Katie rzuciła się na plecy Moreno. Niestety. Właśnie w tym momencie Ivan, Bteh i Beth wbili się w ścianę domu Chrisa. Willa Chrisa 120px Ivan nieco oszołomiony wyszedł z wagonika toaletowego. Gdy dym opadł ukazał się mu Chris z czekiem na milion dolarów. Chris: Panie i panowie! Zwycięzca Stars vs. Losers! Ivan! Ivan: Co?! Że ja! Tak! Chris wręczył Ivan'owi czek na milion dolarów. Chris: Jeszcze raz! Zwycięzca Stars vs. Losers! IVAN!!! Ivan: Na reszcie mnie doceniono! Bridgette i Noah przyszli pogratulować Ivan'owi. Bridgette: Chociaż to ja tak naprawdę powinnam wygrać, to i tak ci gratuluje! Noah: W sumie miałem to samo powiedzieć, ale co tam! Gratulacje! Po chwili do Willi weszła Atlantha. Noah: Atlantha! Atlantha: Co?! Już... po wszystkim. Atlantha rozpłakała się. Noah: Spokojnie... drugie miejsce i tak nie jest złe! Atlantha: Wiem, ale chciałam wygrać dla ciebie! Noah: Nie potrzebnie... jaka para w historii zajęła 4 i 2 miejsca? Atlantha: Nie wiem. Atlantha przytuliła się do Noah i jeszcze mocniej płakała. Chris: Cóż... żegnamy was i tak kończymy cały cykl... I Love Money, In The Sea, The Shopping Time, My Small Restaurant, Around The World i Stars vs. Losers... Bteh i Beth zaczęły wciągać Chrisa do toalety. Beth: Twoja rolka papieru na ciebie czeka! Bteh: K*rwa będzie bolało! Chris: Nie! Beth i Bteh zamknęły Chrisa w toalecie. Ivan: To koniec. Żegna was zwycięzca SvL, IVAN! Do zobaczenia wkrótce!!! Koniec. Kategoria:Odcinki Stars vs. Losers